Life is crazy
by EpicFoxx
Summary: Amu sees the boy she misses? Rima has gone missing? Tadase is not who he really is? Ami gets closer with her friend,but dose he only want sex? No kids under 11 should read!  Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Animestarz: Elloz I'm new to writing on fanfiction so please enjoy it! Tell me if it's good or if it needs something!  
>Rima: Sure thing but make sure im the main character hehe<br>Amu: NO WAY!IM the main character!  
>Ikuto: Make me the main character! I'm sexy dose that help?<br>Animestarz: No Ikuto sorry as much as I love you xD btw I DON'T OWN THE ANIME!**

**(Amu's POV)  
><strong> "Amu! Amu! Amu!" I recognized who the voice was coming from. I jumped up out of bed ready to slap the life out of Ami for waking me up so early but I guess she knew my plan because she was near the doorway holding her pink fluffy pillow on her face." Don't hurt me!" she pleaded. "Why shouldn't I? You woke me up early on a Saturday!" I snapped." I just wondered if you wanted to play with me today…" I got out of bed and pulled the pillow away from her face. "What game?" She flinched expecting a punch in the gut but a few seconds later she looked up and muttered silently," With my Barbie's...".I sighed." Maybe after breakfast ok? "YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" She exclaimed jumping up and down as she went down the stairs. I followed her down to find breakfast on the table and a note. I rushed to the table and picked up the note that said : _Dear Amu and Ami, me and your father went to work early but we didn't forget about you guys so we made you breakfast, we rushed a little so please excuse the burnt toast, we love you! –From mommy and daddy. _I threw the note away and sat at the table next to Ami and started eating burnt toast and eggs. When we finished I cleaned up and sat down on the couch in front of the TV.I turned it on and noticed it was playing the news (I was so lazy to change the channel).Suddenly my phone vibrated rapidly,I picked it up and noticed it was a text. I read it and it said: Wanna go to the park with Rima and Yaya? I have a surprise you :D –Utau. I replied: Sure ^^ lemme get ready -Amu. I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran upstairs to my room and shut the door closed then ran into my closet. I picked out a pair of red convers,a red shirt with blue stars, and a pair of jeans ( plus two of my X clips ) I ran inside my bathroom and took a shower.

(Ami's POV)  
>When I finished eating breakfast I ran upstairs to my room while Amu watched TV.I got jean shorts, and a shirt that was partly white but had medium sized yellow and orange stripes on them plus a was no need for a pair of slippers when I was gonna be home all day.I ran into the hall bathroom and took a shower after I changed into my clothes and went downstairs to find Amu dressed up and about to walk out the door."Sis!Were are you going!" I asked. She slapped her head and muttered, <em>damn it! <em>"I'm going to the park,you stay here ok?Invite one of your friends…" I looked to the floor desperately," But you said you would play Barbies!" "I'm busy sorry Ami,mabey tomorrow." Then she walked out the door. I sighed then smiled evily (but not in a creepy way). I smiled, "The house is all to myself…"

(Amu's POV)  
>"I <em>do<em> feel bad that I left Ami, but she can take care of herself. When I was her age I was left alone at the house.I was just fine!I don't need to worry!" I continued walking towards the park then suddenly-HONK HONK! I turned around to find Utau in her car with Rima and Yaya."needa lift?" Rima opened the door and her and Yaya scooted over so I could get in then I closed the door behind me and we were on our way. When we got out the car Utau said," C'mon guys lets go _this_ and Yaya smiled (witch got me curious).We continued walking until we stopped infront of an old looking tree." Nya!" Yaya said excitedly. " _Nya?"_I repeated confused. Then from behind the tree a guy with blue hair and blue eyes came out….

(Ami's POV)  
>I invited a good friend of mine named Makayo. He is my best friend forever and always was until that day Amu left me alone. His mom dropped him off ( yes we lied that Amu was still home so that he could come) I let him in and we went into my room. " Nice room.." "Thanks…" I could tell he was blushing and he could probably tell I was,too. " Can I tell you somthing? I've been trying to tell you all year…" He muttered. "S-sure…" He looked at me straight in the eye and I did as well. "I-I love you…" Then he leaned over and <em>French <em>kissed me. My eyes widened with surprise. I loved him to but we were still in grade school…but did I care at the moment? No, just enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Then I pulled away and said," Sorry, couldn't breathe…" "It's ok…umm also I wanted to ask you this…" " Ask away" "Umm…do you…wanna…do it….?" I gasped then slapped him. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WERE ONLY IN GRADE SCHOOL!" I snapped. He pulled me down by my shirt collar and kissed me, I slapped him. "Stop!" I commanded." Im sorry…" He ran downstairs and before I herd the door slam he said once again," Sorry!" Then again and again I kept wondering what would happen if I did it with him…"would I get pregnant?Well I didn't have my period yet so…" I slammed into my bed thinking if I should have just let him do what he wanted to me or be glad that I slapped the shit out of him…

**AnimeStarz: well,how was it?  
>Ikuto: HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I CAN RAPE AMU!<br>Amu:HELL NO DON'T MAKE THAT HAPPEN!  
>Rima: *Dieing of laughter<br>****Ami: I had my first kiss! Keep going!  
>Tadase: Hey what about me?<br>Everybody: *ignores  
>Tadase: HELLO!<br>AnimeStarz: Oh,don't worry I have plans for you Tadase :3 R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Animestarz: Elloz! I'm back with another chapter :D  
>Rima: Yay! Lets do a quiz! What powers do you have, Anime stars?<br>Animestarz: Hmm let's see… well I have a lot! I have Sharigan, Shadow clone jutsu, Unlocking heart power, Se-  
>Everybody (except me): TO MANY!<br>Animestars: What do you expect? I'm ultimate otaku! Lol. I DON'T OWN THE ANIME! OR ANY OF THE SUPER POWERS I SAID xD**

**(Amu's POV)  
><strong> " I-ikuto? " " Yo. " My eyes get wide. I started to back up. I don't know why, but I just felt like running away. Utau held my arm and said, "Amu? What's wrong?" I shook my head and tried to back up, but I'll tell you this, Utau was holding my arm in a death grip." Utau! Let go!" I commanded. "No Amu, sorry it's just, Ikuto has to tell you somthin' _really _important." She said with a shy smile. I looked to my right at Rima and Yaya with the same face expression as Utau. "Utau, Rima, Yaya… you can leave." Ikuto muttered annoyed. Utau raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Fine."  
><strong>(Ami's POV)<br>**I went on the computer tis each up if it's ok if a 9 year old had her first kiss. Google is not very good at researching that kind of stuff. I closed my laptop and went downstairs to watch TV. After about 12 minutes of TV, it hit me. Why not visit Ai? Ai is my best friend who lives a block from my house. I opened to door and walked outside (obviously closing the door). After 5 minutes I arrived at her door and knocked. The door swung open to find Ai's mother standing at the door. She has dark brown straight flowing hair that goes down to her back, blue eyes, a red t-shirt, and a pair of long jeans. "Ami! So nice to see you honey! Ai is upstairs in her room." She said cheerfully. I smiled and said, "Thank you Mrs.R." I ran upstairs and knocked on Ai's door. It swung open quickly **(Rima:this family must REALLY like swinging doors open like a maniac. Animestarz: IKR! xD) **to find Ai with her long black hair in a ponytail, orange shirt, and shorts. "Ami?" She pulled me inside and slammed her door shut. " I herd Makayo came over to your place! AND nobody was there! What happened over there!"She asked sitting me on her bed.I frowned and said, " SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T BE SO DAMN LOUD!" She raised her eyebrow then laughed." Ok sorry…so what happened?" She whispered. " He freakin' French kissed me!" I whispered back. She gasped and stood up.  
><strong>( Amu's POV)<br>**There was silence for about 5 minutes. "Amu…are you still with Tadase?" Ikuto asked breaking the silence."Yeah…why?" I sighed and said," 'Cause, I hope you know, even though I haven't seen you in years, I still love you." I rolled me eyes, "Ikuto, your much older than me. While you were in France you probably found a girl you like and you just came to tell me that you found a girl and to give up on you 'cause you found someone else. Ok ok I get it, stop play jokes on me, Ikuto." He looked at me straight in the eye and said sternly, " Amu, I never stopped loving you, I turned down every girl that asked me for my number, if I wanted to go out, and and else on. Amu, I really love you." I'll be honest with you, he sounded like he _really_ meant what he said." I-ikuto…" He walked up to me and smiled ( not a pervy smile)" You've gotten _really_ pretty." I blushed then glanced at my pink watch, it was 8:30 P.M! My parents said they would get home by 8:10 P.M! " Ikuto im sorry but I gotta go home! Bye!" I said quickly and ran down the sidewalk. Ikuto ran after me and said, " I'll take you! I don't want you to walk alone! " I stopped and waited for him to catch up.  
><strong>( Ami's POV )<br>**" Oh…my…god! You let him! Did Amu catch you?" " SHUT UP!" I whispered with extreme anger. " Sorry..tell me!" " No… Amu wasn't home…" I whispered to her. She gasped then looked at her wall clock. "Dude it's 8:34! Get outta here!" "Damn it! Bye Ai!" I ran downstairs and opened there door, walked outside, and closed it then ran down the street to my place. When I got there I gasped then saw it was on fire and the door was open. _Wait… didn't I close the door? Oh shit…I didn't lock it! _I thought as I looked at it in horror.  
><strong>( Amu's POV)<br>**I dashed home with Ikuto. We both panted. But we didn't stop running. At one point when we ran I think we were holding hands. When we got there we both gasped. Ami turned around and with her eyes all puffy and full of tears. "Ami! What the fuck did you do? Come here! Get away from the house!" She ran toward to me and hugged me tightly and continued to cry." I'll call the police." Ikuto said pulling out his phone. He started pushing buttons. " Hello? My friend's house is on fire and the door is open. I think somebody broke inside. Ok. Thank you. Bye. There coming." I started crying as hard as Ami and hugged Ikuto. He looked surprised then hugged back.

**Amu: I fucking hate you know. Ya know that?  
>Ami: Me to! You shouldn't have continued!<br>Ikuto: Wow. Your really just…wow.  
>Rima: YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!<br>Utau: You bitch!  
>Animestarz: Excuse me?<br>Tadase: You guys don't have to be so rude…  
>Everybody: Shut up Gaylord!<br>Naruto: You guys are mean! Imma kick your asses! SHADOW CLONE JITSU!  
>Kakashi sensi: Naruto calm down…* smacks head<br>Naruto: OW!  
>AnimeStarz: * Kidnaps kakashi sensi and Naruto* R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
